


Let's put our black suits back on

by hobbysognodilibri



Series: Nandon oneshot [1]
Category: The Black Suits - Iconis
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Okay who am I kidding it's definitely ooc, Probably ooc, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, the black suits is so underrated, this is like the 6th fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbysognodilibri/pseuds/hobbysognodilibri
Summary: It's been a week since the band broke up and Nato is definitely not having the time of his life. Thank god there's Brandon, who's also not having the time of his life.
Relationships: Brandon Keese/Nato Obenkrieger, Nato Obenkrieger/Brandon Keese
Series: Nandon oneshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let's put our black suits back on

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear at the beginning of the fic they're talking on the phone.
> 
> The title will probably be changed because I'm bad at that.

“I’m with McFly now…”

“So you already forgot about us?” he tried to play it off as a joke but tears were already streaming down his face.

“I didn’t forget about you, I swear…” he wasn’t sure whether this was referred to the band or to Nato in particular.

“I miss you… uh… guys”

“I miss you too, Nato… Hey, do you wanna get an ice cream? To get your mind off things”

“Yeah, I’d like that…” 

**\---------------------------------**

When Nato arrived at the park he found Brandon sitting on a bench scrolling through his phone. He didn’t mean to make a scene like in those gross romantic movies his grandma liked to watch but when he saw his friend after a whole week he couldn’t hold it back anymore and started running toward him, tears already streaming down his cheeks (again).

The two guys stayed like that, hugging and crying, for a little over five minutes. When they pulled apart Bandon’s tears were already dried, but Nato couldn’t seem to stop crying. It broke Brandon’s heart.

“Hey” he brought a hand to the other’s cheek to brush his tears off. Shit this is so awkward he shouldn’t be doing this “Uh… Do you want to go get our ice cream and catch up a little? I know it’s been just a week but I really missed you...” It was just then that the boys realized that his hand was still on Nato’s cheek. He quickly pulled away and stood up, nearly pushing Nato off the bench. He tried to ignore his burning cheeks and the warm feeling in his chest, or how Nato’s cheeks seemed a little redder than usual (it must be due to the crying). 

“So...” shit this is so awkward “Shall we go?” Nato just nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack.

The walk could not have been more awkward: their hands and shoulders kept bumping and their faces could not be redder. They never noticed how close they usually walked. 

It took them around ten minutes to get to their favourite ice cream place. Ten minutes of hand and shoulder bumping. Ten minutes of a very awkward silence. Ten minutes of hell. 

By the time they finally got there, ordered and sat down, the awkwardness had reached incredible levels. They stared at each other for a minute. “Man this is so fucking awkward...” they both let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “I’m sorry for making it weird...” “You didn’t. Seriously. I mean, I’m the weird one” 

It was obvious that Nato was trying to avoid the subject. Brandon tried to ignore how that made him feel.

“So… How are you? Seriously.” “I’m… fucking awful… It’s terrible you have no idea! I have nothing to do without the band, I literally sit at home and eat all day!” “Isn’t that what you do when you have a test you are super anxious about? Okay sorry… Listen, I know it sucks-” “I want the band to get back together!” based on the silence that followed that statement it was pretty obvious that he didn’t mean to say that out loud “Okay listen, I know you’re still mad at Chris, as you should, I’m not saying you shouldn’t, you totally have the right to, but it really really sucks and I need the band, because then we’ll be off to college and we won’t see each other ever again and don’t say I’m dramatic, you know I’m right” he stopped a moment to catch his breath but immediately went back into his speech full force “And without school to force us to see each other everyday you’ll forget about me as well and I can’t have that-” The last sentence was enough to pull Brandon out of his trance. He took his hand. “I won’t forget about you. I swear. I haven’t in the last week and I never will. Okay?” Nato could only manage a small nod. Brandon’s eyes wandered to his hand holding Nato’s but it was just a minute: his friend needed help and he was awful at comforting, so the least he could do was focus entirely on the crying guy in front of him and not on the faint blush on the cheeks of said crying guy and every possible implication of that. He took a deep breath “Listen… I-I know it seems like a lot now and that it looks unfixable… But we can try to get the band back together. With McFLy… things don’t go well… I-I don’t have my friends there… And I missed you. A lot… Maybe we can talk to the others… It’s been almost ten days they probably already forgot why they’re mad.” he tried to throw a little joke in to lighten the mood, but that was not his speciality “So… Um...” It was the longest speech he ever made and was fairly proud of it but now that he stopped he couldn’t get back on track. 

Thankfully Nato didn’t need any more words. He just squeezed his hand and smiled a little. 

The moment was interrupted by Brandon’s phone. _Great timing mom!_ He reluctantly pulled his hand away, stood up and answered. “Hey mom?” “Hey Brandon, sorry to bother you but I just got home and couldn’t find you. Where are you, sweetie?” he hesitated a moment “I was getting an ice cream with Nato...” “Oh honey I’m so sorry I interrupted you! Say hi to Nate from me- Oh wait! Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us today! I’m sure his grandmother won’t mind” “Wait! Mom! Chill! It’s not a date, don’t freak out!” He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Nato couldn’t hear him nor his mother who’d been shouting the whole time. “Sure honey… Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us, okay? I’ll be here when you come home. Bye sweetie, have fun on your not date!” with that she hung up. He regretted telling his parents his not-so-little crush on Nato more than anything else. 

He glanced at the other boy, who was now stirring through his now melted ice cream, a small smile on his lips. Brandon couldn’t help but smile at the sight and let himself wonder what would happen if he simply walked up to the other guy and kissed him. He shook his head to recollect himself and walked up to the other guy (but with no impulsive kissing involved). 

“Hey… So it was my mom, she says hi and wants to know if you want to stay with us for dinner. So what were we saying about getting the band together?” He hoped Nato hadn’t noticed his not so subtle attempt to change the subject from anything even remotely close to Brandon having a crush on him and his mother teasing him and shipping it and- shit! What did he say? “What?” Nato let out a little chuckle “I said that your mom loves me. I mean, can you blame her? I’m amazing” they both laughed “and I also said that I’d really like to have dinner with you” The situation was quickly becoming awkward again and none of the guys were able to deal with that at that moment.

“So… Uh... Do we have a plan to get the band back together?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon making up plans to get Chris and John to be friends again and decided to apply the final version the following day.

When they got to Brandon’s place his mother was cooking what probably was a four course meal. She sure as hell knew how to not embarrass her son. The two guys immediately went to Brandon’s room waiting for dinner. It was not enough time to talk about what happened at the park and at the ice cream place, both of them knew it. They’ll have to wait after dinner for that.

Useless to say that dinner with the Keese was awkward. His parents tried to keep a conversation but Nato (oblivious to his friend’s pain) was the only one actually enjoying it. Said friend could not be happier when they finally finished eating and could finally hide in his room.

He honestly forgot what they needed to talk about. Damn it.

They both sat on his bed, trying to keep a good few inches between them, and let an awkward silence settle for a few minutes before any of them found the courage to talk. 

“Today was awkward...” of course it was Nato to break the silence. “I’m sorry…. It was all my fault! I got too intimate. I shouldn’t have done anything like that! I’m so so so so so so sorry please don’t hate me!” Brandon’s speech started guilty and timid but quickly became almost desperate increasing in volume and speed. He was so worried that Nato was going to hate him and that he lost him forever (he had every right to be dramatic, don’t judge him!) that he almost missed the other guy’s quiet words “It was not your fault...”Brandon was already launching himself through another string of apologies when Nato took his hand and intertwined their fingers, keeping his head low. The two guys stayed quiet for a few minutes before Nato interrupted the silence once again “Please tell me this is okay, I’m getting anxious” Brandon squeezed Nato’s hand before whispering “It’s definitely okay” a small smile playing on his lips. He wondered if it was a signal that he could kiss him but before he could think too much he felt a soft hand on his cheek and saw Nato leaning in, stopping just a couple inches away from his face. “Can I?” “Please”

Nato quickly closed the gap between the two while Brandon’s hand flew to the other’s waist, gripping tightly. It was the first kiss for both of them but the emotions compensated for the lack of experience.

When they pulled away Nato was quick to hug the other tight, his head on the crook of his neck. “I thought you would hate me” It was barely a whisper “I could never, I swear.”

It was late and they were both tired after the rollercoaster of emotions of the day, so they laid on Brandon’s bed, still hugging and fell asleep, with no other thought but the feelings they had for each other.


End file.
